


stop watching

by Queue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commentfic written for miss_pamela in January 2007, well before disaster struck the canon.</p></blockquote>





	stop watching

Sometimes, when he's tidied up as much as he can bear and everyone's tea'd up for the evening, Ianto watches Gwen watching Jack.

It's mostly a subtle thing - well, as much as Gwen can be subtle, wearing everything she feels on the outside as she does: quick glances over a touchscreen or when she takes a file from Jack's hands, shyer than she ever acts, for certain sure, and never when she thinks Jack's looking. And it's always the same - always lonely, and wanting, and confused.

If Ianto were a different man, he'd pity her.

He's not. He's himself - loving what's left of Lisa, yes, unstoppably, but needing everything there is of Jack, now and always. And lucky enough to have been given at least the first of those, at least in some small part, at least for now. Un brenin o hyd, from the time Jack laid that first rough hand on him to as far as Ianto can imagine living. It varies from day to day, that last - as it must, Ianto thinks, for all of them buried here in mystery - but no matter how close Ianto is to some edge, Jack is always, always there.

 _Tawelwch, girl, tawelwch,_ he thinks. _Stop with the speaking glances, now. For as long as he's here - for as long as he's now - the man, the Captain is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written for miss_pamela in January 2007, well before disaster struck the canon.


End file.
